Mistletoe
by BBWotter
Summary: Christmas is OVER. So why were those cursed things still hanging about? And why did it have to be ME who got caught underneath it? Ugh, now I'm in the debt of an arrogant jerk.


"Let me out!"

I'd been locked up here for hours, the invisible barriers not letting me through. I growled in frustration and hoped that anybody, well any guy, could rescue me from this torture. I gave up yelling and settled down, digging into my bag to get a piece of chocolate. Every year, I made sure to check where I stood at this time of year, and now, well now I fricking forgot. But really, it's not MY fault! Christmas is over, these things should be gone by now!

Stupid magic.

Stupid Hogwarts.

Stupid Life.

ARGH!

Oh wait, CHOCOLATE!

I grabbed at the half eaten bar and stuffed it into my mouth.

Mmmmmm. Lovely, a Honeydukes' original, not like that muggle rubbish that I had grown up with. Actually, scratch that, I love most muggle chocolate; it just can't compare to Honeydukes can it now?

I had avoided this for 5 years at this school, and now my 6th was my downfall. I need a 6th or 7th year boy to kiss me, ugh, whyyyyyyy? Why does this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to you Merlin? Huh, HUH? I sighed, and rested my chin on my knees, my eyes closed of their own accord, and I mean seriously I had been stuck here for 4 HOURS!

"Hey there" a husky, masculine (rather sexy actually, can a voice be sexy? Actually yes, I mean, here is proof) voice came from down the corridor "Are you alright?"

YES! Exactly what I need! A guy! Wonderful! Fantastic! Absolutely Fabulous!

"No, I'm not! I've been stuck here for HOURS! Hours I tell you!"

"Ooookay, err... why? I mean how?" I think I'm confusing him, wait, am I confusing you guys too? Okay, I'll explain.

"MISTLETOE, I'm stuck underneath some bloody mistletoe and I've found myself waiting here for FOUR bloody hours trying to get some guy, ANY GUY, to come down this cursed corridor so I can be FREE! Got it?" I said rather manically if I do say so myself.

"Erm, yeah? Wait, how am I meant to help?"

I sighed in frustration, this guy is so dumb.

"You have to kiss me dumbarse, who are you anyway?"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry, I'm Hugo by the way"

"Hugo Weasley? I knew I recognised you from somewhere!"

"Yeah, that's me, wait, how do you know my name?"

"Well, you see yo-"

"Are you one of those bloody fan girls?" he asked me narrowed eyed

HE BLOODY INTERRUPTED ME! NO ONE INTERUPTS ME!

I told him so; he just rolled his eyes, the nerve of him!

"I was about to say, I know Al and Rose, so I inadvertently know you. Plus, you're Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and I'm on the Slytherin team, plus, you're the son of 2 thirds of the Golden Trio so OF COURSE I KNOW YOU! And you're a Weasley."

"If kissing you will make you shut up, I would gladly do it"

"Hey!"

He smirked, a hot, sexy smirk. No! Shut up! This is stupid! HE IS THE ENEMY! HE IS ON THE RIVAL TEAM! (I'm a Slytherin)

"Let's have some fun with this" He's still bloody smirking.

I eyed him warily, as he edged closer and closer to me. I backed away from him until my back collided with the cold wall behind me. He dropped his bag on the floor and stepped under the mistletoe. Slowly, slowly, he came closer, until he was just a millimetre away from me. I looked up at him, and I instantly saw he wasn't smirking anymore. A small smile played at his lips and his eyes looked rather...apprehensive? As if he didn't want to mess this up.

He leaned down, very, very slowly and kissed me. It wasn't passionate or rough. It was slow, and sweet. Exactly how I imagined my first kiss to be. His lips moved softly against mine and my heart stuttered. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted in to the kiss.

Yes, this is my first kiss, get over it! Jeez, I just don't go round snogging guys, unlike some people I shouldn't mention *Brittany-cough-Brittany-cough*.

Damn this boy is one good kisser.

He pulled away from me, leaving me breathless and my cheeks rather flushed. I looked up at him, my assertiveness disappearing. WHERE DID MY OUT-GOINGNESS GO? I feel like one of his fan girls.

Ugh.

I smiled shyly up at him and he smirked back down at me. The smirk was back. Joy.

I scowled this time, and pushed him away from me. I shouldered my bag and hurried down the corridor.

"That kiss was the best of your life, admit it!"

I just laughed and shot him the finger.

"Wait! I don't even know your name." He called after me.

"Find it out yourself!" I sang out with a wink as I disappeared round the corner.


End file.
